THe present invention relates to a device for reducing undesired energy consumption in a room provided with heating and/or air conditioning means.
The increased demand for energy and the rise in costs for energy coverage together with an ever larger understanding of the limited resources of conventional energy sources have together set off an intense hunt for energy savings.